


Ronan's a lightweight

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [36]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kid really needs to pay attention to what cup he grabs during a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronan's a lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #36 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 19, Eli - 18, Ronan - 16, Soren - 18, 'Jem - 14 

  


  


If it'd been anyone else keeled over the toilet looking like they were about to lose _tomorrow's_ breakfast (like Soren, for example), Kai would've been pretty amused...and making inappropriate comments, as well as probably offering to take pictures so he could treasure the memory. But it was his kid brother, so instead he was leaning against the open doorway, resisting the urge to baby the hell out of him. It wasn't easy.

"Next time pay attention to the cup you grab, huh?"

"I thought I was." Ronan groaned, laying his cheek against the seat. "Do me a favor? Write out my will, I'm gonna die."

Kai snickered, then coughed. Not funny. Okay, maybe it was a _little_ funny.

"You're not going to die, Ro. You're going to throw up some more probably, then I think it'll be time for Curaga and bed."

Ronan lifted his head to stare at his brother in disbelief. "Why can't I have it _now_?"

"Because you're learning a valuable lesson this way!"

"I already did!"

Kai shrugged. True enough, actually. He knew Ronan, and the kid wasn't one to go anywhere near alcohol. The party the night before had gotten pretty intense though, and accidents did happen. No need to punish him for that.

"Okay, we'll-"

He was cut off as Soren suddenly burst in, trying to push past him. Frowning, Kai elbowed the brunette in the ribs.

"Hey, I'm _standing_ here."

"Who cares? Move, I'll look after him."

"I've got this Soren, go make sure Eli's still breathing."

Ronan's boyfriend snorted, giving Kai a mild shove as he tried to edge past.

"He's not only still breathing, he's trying to pretend he only had juice last night. I think he could maybe fool his mom if she dropped by...for about ten seconds."

"Four." Ronan mumbled, draping himself over the seat again like it was a long lost friend. Soren eyed him worriedly before pushing Kai hard to the side and squeezing in.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Quit hogging the doorway and I won't flatten you into it!"

"I'll flatten _you_ into-"

" _What are you two doing?_ "

Both teenagers jumped as 'Jem's voice came from behind them, and turning around, they were confronted with a fourteen year old that had nearly perfected her Glare 'O Doom. Maybe, Kai reflected, he wasn't such a bad influence after all.

"We were just-"

"He's not letting me take care of Ronan!"

"You couldn't take care of a goldfish."

"That thing was already dead, damn it!"

'Jem heaved a long-suffering sigh and swept past them, leaning down by Ronan to stroke his hair away from his face.

"Will you be okay for a minute? I just need to take care of these two and then I'll be right back."

Ronan smiled faintly and nodded. "Uh huh. Thanks."

Straightening, 'Jem marched back to the door and grabbed onto a sleeve each, dragging Kai and Soren out of the bathroom...and down the hall toward the front door. 

"Uh, 'Jem, what're you doing?" 

Kai's question was met with silence while she let go of them to open the door, then he found himself shoved outside, with Soren right behind him.

"You're not helping him by arguing, you know. Wait out here until I've gotten him settled."

She fixed them both with her sternest expression before shutting the door in their faces. Kai rolled his eyes as he heard the lock turn.

"Great. Thanks, Soren."

"If you hadn't been a dick and just let me in the damn bathroom-"

"Whatever." 

Kai glared at the door, contemplating just letting himself back in, then remembered his keys were on his desk. Well, something like _that_ had never stopped him. A scraping noise caught his attention, and he looked over to see Soren scrambling up the low wall by the house.

"What're you doing?"

"Going back in. I can reach my bedroom from here. Take a Corridor if you want, I know you forgot your keys."

"Shut up."

Soren flashed him a smirk and disappeared into a window. Sighing, Kai dropped onto the front step to wait. He'd get in less trouble that way.


End file.
